


Homelike

by catcher in the light (journeycat)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/catcher%20in%20the%20light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief look into the domestic life of a ninja and the country girl who has him in her thrall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homelike

He knew she was home before he saw her because the tantalizing scent of sautéed meat and grilled vegetables greeted him as soon as he walked through the door. Only she could create that homelike smell.

Mozu spotted him the moment he appeared in the kitchen doorway, though he’d walked on catlike feet and barely made a breeze. Her sweet freckled face broke out in a smile. It was like the first ray of sun after a storm, and Saizo suddenly didn’t feel so tired.

“You’ve got great timing!” she said. “This’ll be ready in a lick, so why don’t you wash up and take a seat?”

He obliged, pulling down his mask and soaping up his hands in the sink. It was strange that mundane things like war councils would be more exhausting than infiltrating an enemy’s camp. Maybe it was because he had no time to think about anything except the action at hand when he was on a mission. Standing for hours behind Ryoma while he and his council endlessly debated on whose squad should have one extra pikeman made it quite easy to think about nothing except how boring it was.

Saizo realized Mozu was staring at his face. “What?” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothin’ much,” she said. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I got you for a husband.”

He yanked the mask back up and she giggled. “What now?”

“You always hide your face when you’re embarrassed,” she teased. “If you’re tryin’ to hide your embarrassment, doesn’t it kinda defeat the purpose if we know you’re embarrassed?”

“I am not embarrassed,” Saizo said sourly.

She didn’t seem to be listening anymore. She hummed as she peppered the meat one last time before dishing it out. He liked the way her brown hair frizzed a little in the heat, and the white skin of her upper arms that peeked out beneath her rolled-up sleeves, startlingly pale against her permanent tan. She prided herself on being a country girl, and she embodied all the beauty that entailed. He looked forward to the day this war was over and he could whisk her away to his mountain home to keep her safe, keep her smiling.

“What?” Mozu said. She held a plate out to him, her head tilted charmingly to the side like a puzzled sparrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing much,” Saizo said. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I got you for a wife.”


End file.
